1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a debinderizer for rapidly removing binder from a green body composed of fine particles of metal or ceramic and a binder system without causing swelling of the binder system while within the interstices of the green body and for removal of substantially all carbon formed during removal of the binder caused by pyrolysis and/or other reasons and to the method of providing a beneficial atmosphere stream path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of forming articles from metal and ceramic particulate material is well known and examples of such systems are represented in the prior art patents of Strivens, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,939,199, Curry 4,011,291, Wiech 4,404,166, the European application of Wiech (81100209.6, published July 22, 1981), Wiech U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,315 and others. In accordance with the procedures set forth in the disclosures in the above noted patents and European application, debinderizing and sintering have proceeded without any substantial problem with varying degrees of speed as long as the debinderizer load was small relative to the load capacity of the debinderizer. However, it was found that a carbon build-up developed both on the surface of as well as within the part being formed for large loads as stated in the above noted Wiech U.S. application. This problem was minimized to a great degree and debinderizing speed increased by the addition of water to the system as stated in said Wiech U.S application using prior art debinderizers. However, upon inspection, it was noted that sintered parts positioned within the debinderizer and remote from the direct path of recirculating atmosphere therein did not benefit from the carbon reduction and debinding speed to the same extent as the parts which were directly in the path of the moving atmosphere. This presented a yield problem which was undesirable. It is therefore apparent that a system and/or procedure which will improve the yield without adding offsetting problems is highly desirable.